Please Don't Forget Me
by forresthero
Summary: What happens when 8 years of your life is erased from your memory? Why, your best friend, older brother, and friends try to help you get it back of course! But whose this new guy flirting with her? LavixOC Theres not enough of these, and Lavi's awesome!
1. FORGOT WHAT?

"Hey! Guys, she's waking up!" I heard a voice scream, as I began to open my eyes. The voice was coming from a red head I had never seen before. I jumped back in the bed, taking a quick glance around. I didn't recognize this place at all, and man, was I freaked out! Three more people rushed over to the bed I was at, a woman who looked like a nurse stood at the door out of the room, blocking anyone else to enter. I was frozen solid as the red haired boy turned around on the stool he was sitting on, revealing that one of his eyes, green, was a black eye patch. He had a huge goofy smile plastered on his face, almost making me not notice the huge bags he had under his eyes. A white haired boy that looked a bit younger than him stood next to him, sighing in relief. He had an odd star shape on his forehead. To the younger boy's right stood a girl with short black hair. She had a smile also on her face, her black eyes sparkling telling me she was showing a real smile. Finally, next to her, I saw someone I barely recognized. It was my older brother Yuu. He looked a lot older then when I last remembered, which was when I was seven. I was happy that I could at least recognize one person.

"Yuu-nii-san! When did you get so old?" I asked, reaching over to hug him. As I clasped my arms around him, I felt sharp pains throughout my legs and arms. I released him quickly, not noticing his stunned expression. I looked over at my arms and legs. They were covered in bandages with small splotches of blood. "What…What happened to me, Yuu-nii-san?" I trembled "I don't remember getting hurt." The four of them put on a worried face.

"Nams, you don't remember?" The boy on the stool asked me. I think anyway. My name was Namine.

"Nams? Who are you anyway? Who are any of you?" I asked, not sure of anything.

"You…forgot?" The white haired buy asked while the red head stared questionably.

"FORGOT WHAT!?" I yelled, really tedious now.

This time the black haired girl spoke "What's the last thing you remember, Namine-chan?" I closed my eyes and searched through my memory. "Reaching a town called Lolliander."

The eye patch boy turned around quickly "That's he town Gramps and I found her when she was ten."

Yuu-nii-san turned towards me quickly "Are you telling me she forgot everything?" I was confused. What did I forget? And why did I look like this? Why was Yuu-nii-san so old? What was that boy talking about? Who were these people? All of the sudden, the black haired girl ran out of the room, screaming out "Koumi-nii-san!"

"You don't remember me? Lavi? Your best friend since when you were ten?" Eye patch boy asked. I shook my head back and forth stating no. Tears started to come out of his one eye that was showing "We trained under bookman together? We got in all sorts of trouble together? We came with Bookman to the Black Order?" He asked more. Still, I shook my head no. He flung his head onto the bed. The white haired boy patted Lavi's back. The black haired girl ran back in with a man who had a white outfit on, and looked as if he was related to her.

He pulled up another stool on the other side of the bed and started to question me. "You don't remember any of these people?" I shook my head, once again. "And the last the thing you remember is entering Lolliander?" I nodded my head up and down. "I see. It would seem you have amnesia and have forgotten the last eight years of your life." He stated. I was shocked "Wha-what? How could I forget?" I formed my hands into tight fists, ignoring the fierce pains in my arms. How can a person forget all that?

"Well, if you really want to know, I have an explanation." He sighed, probably not wanting me to relive it. "You know what your innocence is, right?"

"Yeah, It's a parasitic type that allows my hands to allow wire's to escape from it, and let me control them."

"I suppose the Earl taught you?"

"He taught me all about it for the three years I was there. He wanted to learn how to use my innocence as an ultimate weapon."

"Just as I thought. Anyway, the location of your innocence is a small opening surrounded your heart. Your innocence evolved into another form. It somehow gave you these giant wings that spurted out of your back, but it didn't affect your cells in your back. Anyway, a few weeks ago, you went on a mission with Allen, the white haired one, Linali, my little sister, Lavi, the eye patched one, Miranda, someone you'll meet later, Crowley, also someone you'll meet later, and Bookman, your teacher. Things went for the worst, and Allen had to leave. Then a group of akuma, including a level 3, attacked the ship you were using to get to Edo. There was so many akuma, that somehow they managed to get a few to take you back to the Earl after being knocked unconscious. From what I understand, the Earl had created you a fake personality and you ended up attacking your fellow exorcists under the Earl's command. He used the Noah's mark to control you. But you ended up breaking it, and saving your brother, Crowley, and Lavi from a certain death. But at that time, you were already inside the almost destroyed arc. Then, General Cross had to keep the egg from downloading onto the other long enough so Allen could play a song on the piano to save everyone. You risked your own life by letting him shoot through your innocence to slow down the egg enough. Then, we took you back to the order, and you were unconscious for a while. We had a break in and a level 4 akuma almost took us all out, but you were shot again in the same place protecting us, until the generals could take them down. Then after all of that, you faked that you were a Noah spy, because you figured that they would convict you of heresy anyway. You figured that way no one would stop you from going down alone. You were just about to be killed but Lavi, Allen, General Cross, well jus about everyone at this section of the order saved you. It would be very normal after taking all of those hits that you would have amnesia. Now all we have to do is figure out the memory that will reactivate your memory." He finished. I was very confused. I didn't remember any of this, but I don't think someone would lie to me about stuff like this.

Lavi looked up from the bed "We just have to find the right memory?'

The scientific guy nodded, and all of them grinned. I found myself smiling too for some odd reason. This Lavi guy was good at cheering me up, that was for sure. He jumped up and down, with a goofy smile on. Yuu-nii-san smacked him across the head, telling him to stop being annoying. I can't believe I forget them.


	2. Back at the order

I managed to get myself out into the hall. I had promised the nurse I would come straight back here after I got my new jacket from Johnny, the guy with those cool glasses, and my patched up pants from Linali, who had offered to sew them up for me. She was very reluctant to go, but I promised I wouldn't push myself. So here I was, walking down a hall that I didn't know were it led to, wearing a pair of black short shorts that Linali had lent me, a small black shirt only covering my chest area (it was almost like a band around my chest), arms and legs bandaged up, and fingerless black gloves. And worst of all, even worse then having to wear short shorts (which I hated), even worse then the pains running up and down my legs and arms, was that I was dead lost. I wandered down a few corners and managed to come to a room were some exorcists and what I believed to be finders were lounging. I saw Lavi talking to Allen (or bean sprout as my brother called him for some odd reason), two exorcist I was unfamiliar with, and another man with blond hair. I ran over to them, ignoring the pains in my legs, happy to see familiar faces.

"Lavi! Allen!" I called out to them as I approached the table they were all sitting at. The five of them turned around, and turned a little pink. Were they sick? "Hey, who are your friends?" I asked.

"Th-this is Bak, he's the head of the Asia branch. He's waiting for Komui to finish his experiments right now." Allen stuttered, pointing to the blond man. "And th-this is Chaoji. He just synched with his innocence. And the one next to him is Tomo. He just joined the order." He finished, referring to the other two. "Nice to meet you. Say, do you know were Johnny is?" I asked, not bothering to ask what was wrong. I figured they didn't want me to know if they didn't tell me. There faces quickly turned pale as I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Johnny's in the science section, which is down the hall, and to the left." Yuu-nii-san told me, pushing me over to the exit. "Thanks o-nii-san!" I said, going out into the hall. I turned to take one more glance into the room before leaving. Yuu-nii-san was holding up his sword over his head, and letting out a deadly aura towards the five I was just talking to. I turned around, not bothering to get into it. Lavi probably called him by his first name or something.

"Hey Johnny! Is my jacket almost ready?" I called out to the scientist. He looked up and nodded, then returned to his work. I ran over to him, only to trip over nothing, and fall flat on my face. I felt a few of my scars on my legs open up, and blood flow out. Johnny ran over to try and pick me up, but failed. I mean, I was Lavi's size. He called over a man with orange hair and stubble named Reever. He lifted me up by my arms and hoisted me up on the counter Johnny had my jacket on.

"Thanks man!" I said, smiling.

"No problem. Anyway, we should probably take a look at those wounds that opened before the nurse does." He said, unwrapping some of my bandages near my ankles, were all my scars had opened. He took a glance at them and went over to a cabinet.

"So you still don't remember anything?" He asked, shifting through the cabinet.

"Yeah. Even after Komui told me all of that stuff that happened, I didn't remember anything." I said "Hey, what was I like? I mean, before all that stuff happened…"

"Well, you and Lavi were always together. You would always smack him across the head when he forgot to say thank you when I made him his new jacket." Johnny cut in, laughing to himself.

"We really took care of each other, huh?"

"Uhuh. I remember, after every mission, Komui always had to make sure your Noah was still inside you and sealed. Lavi would end up staying up until you were awake, and fall asleep the second you woke up. He never figured out what the procedure was for, but just as long as you were safe." Reever said pulling out a small medicine bottle. He took some of the thick goop out of it and covered my open wounds with it.

"Really? I feel so bad that I don't remember any of it." I said as he finished rewrapping my bandages.

"Hey! Komui said something before you were taken to trial. I overheard him talking to you, and you asked him to tell you something. Uh, what did he say, again?" Johnny, said, looking up from the jacket "Uh, what was it?"

Reever put the odd medicine away "Oh, I remember: When you all get home, first of all, I'll give Linali a big hug. Then I'll have to have a lot of food for Allen. And then I'll have to have a blanket for when Lavi falls asleep after Namine's returned to normal. Then the adults will all have a drink, and Lavi and Namine will try to get some of the alcohol. Then Kanda will come in late, with a sour face on. Not quite sure why you asked him to tell you that, but just saying what I heard."

"Done!" Johnny yelled, holding out the jacket. I slipped it on. Johnny had made sure that it wouldn't hurt any of my scars. It had a high collar and went down to about my knees. It had short sleeves that were long enough to hold the cross symbol on it, but no longer so it wouldn't hit any of my scars. It held the same design of the jackets of the other exorcists.

"Thanks Johnny! It's perfect!" I said, zipping my jacket down. Just then Linali came in carrying my newly patched pants. "I knew I'd find you here, Namine-chan!" She said, running over to give me my pants. She had make sure to make them extra baggy so they wouldn't undo my bandages. I thanked the three of them again, and started to head back to the nurses room.

"I'm lost again…" I said, after twenty minutes of circling the halls. I hung my head in defeat. Then I was swung over an exorcists shoulder and hung like a sack of potatoes. I looked up to see Lavi's messy red hair.

"Put me down Lavi! I can walk on my own!" I yelled at him, twisting back and forth. He just kept walking with me hanging there "Oh shut up, you shouldn't put so much pressure on your legs."

I sighed heavily "Why was my brother so angry at you guys earlier?"

"Uh-um, no reason." He said guiltily. I didn't feel the need to get into more detail. He brought me back to the infirmary and tossed me onto the bed.

"Thanks Lavi, but I really didn't need it."

"Don't lie to me Nams. You know you did." He smirked. I pouted.

"Now get out so I can get changed into my pants instead of these stupid short shorts Linali lent me." I said, throwing a pillow at his head.

"You're getting your personality back." He laughed, walking out of the room, shielding his face from the pillows raining down on him. I threw one more at his head with a smirk before he closed the door. The nurse entered a few seconds after I finished changing.

"That was far too long!" She yelled at me, releasing murderous intent. I decided that it was easier to just hide under the covers.


	3. So the truth is revealed?

"Thanks again Nurse Maya. For taking care of me and everything, and helping me find my room." I smiled gratefully by the door into my room. "I'm only letting you leave because you promised you'd come back every morning and change your bandages." She said, probably not use to accepting thank yous. Sure she was a little wacko in the head, but I guess you have to be to work for the black order. She scurried off as I opened up the door. There was a bunk bed, with messy sheets on top, and a desk piled with books and newspapers were the bottom bunk should be. Another corner was stacked with more books and newspapers, looking as if I was trying to build a pyramid out of the literature. On the ground was a little tea table, complete with four orange cushions (which I had learned was my favorite color), and a tea set. On the wall were three hangers, one holding up what I believed to be my pajamas, one empty one (probably for my exorcist jacket), and one with a black kimono with orange flowers on it. I don't think I wore that very often. I sighed, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind me.

"I think I'll go find Lavi or Yuu-nii-san or Allen or someone." I muttered to myself, retracing my steps towards the lounge I met them at yesterday. It was the only place I knew how to get too. I looked around, only to see Chaoji and Tomo. I ran over to them "Hey, where's everyone else?" I asked, plopping into the chair next to them. "Kanda-senpai is on a mission with Allen and Lavi. Bak-san is working on something with Komui, and Linali-chan is helping the two of them." Chaoji answered, fiddling with the few bandages on his face.

"What did you guys do to upset Yuu-nii-san?" I asked, very suspicious of the bandages on both of there faces. Chaoji started to freeze up, but Tomo covered for him "Lavi-san called Kanda-san by his first name. He gave him a warning, but he proceeded by saying he's like family because he's your best friend, and Kanda-san got furious and took out his rage on everyone." He said, rubbing the back of his brunette head.

"Even when we were little Yuu-nii-san hated anyone but me or my parents calling him by his first name" I pointed out, buying the story. I don't think Lavi was that stupid, even though I had only known, scratch that, remembered him for three days.

"Moving on, would either of you guys like to spar with me? I don't even know how long it's been since I've sparred." I complained.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Namine-chan. Won't your wounds reopen?" Tomo politely pointed out. I grinned and plopped by right leg on the chair. I pulled up my baggy black pants up to me shin. I was wearing relatively short shoes, unlike the usual light buckling boots Johnny told me I wore. The nurse told me I couldn't wear them. Anyway back to the bandages "The nurse put some stuff on it that will close up the wounds when they open. I just have to get them changed every morning." I grinned.

"I'll spar you then. I need to practice using my innocence." Chaoji offered.

"I wouldn't mind either. From what Lavi-san and Allen-kun told me, you are quite the exorcist, Namine-chan." Tomo stated, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Oh you're to sweet Tomo! Please just call me Namine." I giggled, feeling a light tinge of pink in my cheeks. He helped me up from my seat, and we walked over to a sparring ring. I stepped in along with Chaoji.

"So, do you want to just spar, or use our innocence?" I asked, waiting to begin.

"Let's start out by sparring so we can warm up. Then in a few minutes, we can start to use our innocence." He said, getting into position.

"Fine by me." I smirked. Even though I didn't remember how I fought, I had a feeling I would remember during our match.

"Alright then! GO!" Tomo called out.

Chaoji rushed in, head on. He quickly came at me with a front snap kick. I ducked just as he was about to snap his foot into my face, and swung my leg around, tripping him. Turns out I didn't forget how to fight. He got back and swung for my gut. I quickly did a bridge, and kicked him in the head as his head leaned in slightly. He flew a few feet back. As he got up, I took a punch for his gut. He grabbed my arm and flung me, but not before I managed to roundhouse kick his face. We both flew into the wall and picked ourselves back up. After many more blocks and punches, Chaoji was tired out.

"Chaoji you're not used to this yet. You should take a rest and I'll spar against Tomo until you catch your breath. I would like to see your innocence in action." I said, not tired out in the least. I mean, Chaoji was new, so I had to go easy on him right? He nodded, and stepped out. Tomo stepped in "How about we spar with our innocence's?" I smirked and pulled held out my hands.

"Innocence activate!" We both called out. I felt the wires stream out of my hand, ready to be used to my advantage. He pulled out duel swords, similar to Yuu-nii-san's swords he used to train with as a child. I laughed. Poor Tomo, I knew all about swords due to Yuu-nii-san's lessons he used to give me on them. Tomo ignored my laughing and we began.

He quickly started to aim for my face. I flung some of my wires towards him to stop him quickly, but I found he had disappeared. He had redirected his blows to my feet. I smirked, thinking off what I had done. I quickly pulled up my left hand, heard Tomo crash into a wall. I flung out my right hand and bound up one of his hands. He flung up his sword from the hand I had bound, and caught it in his mouth. He ran over to me, full force. I released his hand quickly and wrapped my wires around a small opening in the ceiling, no bigger then an inch, and jumped up. I thought I had dogged him, but instead he was behind me, holding onto one of his swords he had stuck in the ceiling. I froze up for one second, and I thought my back would be slashed. But instead it didn't touch me. I heard the sword in Tomo's mouth drop.

"Namine-chan! Your back!" Chaoji called out. I looked over my shoulder, only to see I had sprouted giant angel wings. They were bright white and flapping. I quickly released my wires from the ceiling and floated down. Tomo jumped down next to me.

"You're so good Namine! I had to go into one of my more advanced states!" he said, not saying anything about the wings that had suddenly appeared out of my back, which seemed to be going back into my back. Once again, I blushed a tiny bit.

"Oh stop it!" I said goofily, shoving him a little away. He fell into the wall. Oops, I forgot that I shouldn't push people so hard. Chaoji ran up to us "That was awesome Namine-chan! How'd you do it?" He exclaimed.

"I-I don't know, but I didn't really mint it." I stuttered out. Was it possible that my innocence was taking over my body? I'd have to go ask Komui about it tomorrow. Or maybe Bookman, when he got back. I hadn't met him yet because he was on a mission, but I wanted to meet my mentor so badly. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to wait.


	4. First Dates?

"Sup Komui?" I asked, walking in casually.

"Why don't you tell us?" I heard Yuu-nii-san ask. I looked over towards the couch to see Lavi, Allen, and him.

"Oh good! You guys are back!" I yelled over to them excitedly. I plopped down on the couch next to them. "So what'd you call me in here for Komui?" I turned towards him.

"Linali told me you're going on a date with someone tonight! I demand to know who it is!" He whined at me. From what Linali has told me, Komui always through of me as a little sister for some odd reason.

"I refuse." I put bluntly, leaning back into the couch.

"How could you get a date without me knowing first, Nams?!" Lavi whined at me. I heard Yuu-nii-san mumble something about smashing the filth were he stands. I grabbed Allen quickly, the only one who didn't seem upset about my date for tonight, and used him as my human shield.

"Who is he?" Yuu-nii-san muttered finally.

"If I told you, you'd kill him." I stated bluntly again. Yuu-nii-san had always been protective over me. I pushed Allen into Lavi and walked out of the office. Though I felt bad for Allen, who had been caught in the middle of this, I walked all the way to my room. I had finally figured out where everything was in this damn place. At my door, I saw Linali leaning against the wall, half asleep.

"Linali, is there anything you're doing here?" I asked, hoping her brother hadn't sent her. She quickly awoke "Well, um, this seems so strange, but… I was wondering, since you got asked out and all by-" I quickly clamped my hand over her mouth, so nobody else would hear. She resumed "I thought, maybe you could help me get a date with Allen-kun and, um, we could do a double date?" She fumbled for words, but I got the point none the less.

"Just go tell him that I was kinda nervous about my first date and asked you too come along too, and too bring someone with you. Simple as that. I'm pretty sure Allen likes you too." I answered, shoving her off towards Komui's office. She started to run off, but stopped to quickly tell me something "Come by my room later, I'll help you get ready for your date!"

I wonder if Lavi is as overprotective as Yuu-nii-san…

"Move over Yuu! I can't see what's going on!" I whined towards the Japanese eighteen year old. He quickly pulled out his sword "Only Namine is allowed to call me by my first name. I don't care if you're her best friend!" He threatened. They were stationed outside of Linali's room, hiding behind some odd plants out in the halls.

"I refuse to wear make-up Linali! Or a skirt!" I heard Nams state from behind the door we were watching. That sounded like Nams alright. Five minutes passed before Komui joined us.

"What took so long?" I whispered to him. "I was fixing up a pair of binoculars so I could see in the dark, okay?" He held up the binoculars, which had a few extra gears on the outside. Finally, it was seven when Allen arrived with Nam's mystery date. All I could see was his short brown hair. That could a number of people. Allen was wearing what he usually wore under his outfit, but the other was wearing a black jacket and pants to go with it. Under his black jacket was a white collared shirt. He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Allen-kun! You brought me flowers!" Linali squealed at the door. She looked very happy in her knee-length yellow sundress. I shifted my view to see if I could catch a glimpse of Nams.

I felt my cheeks turn pink. Nams had stepped out of the room. She was stunning. Her usual long, messy, black hair was now running down her back, perfectly brushed. She had on a strange black jacket, which was short sleeved and only reached to about where her stomach began. She wore an orange t-shirt under it, her favorite color. She wore open black pants that reached to her ankles. She still had on her bandages, but it didn't matter. I turned away so Kanda and Komui wouldn't see my face pink.

"I don't like Nams, right? I'm just being a good best friend by noticing her clean up for her date." I convinced myself. I turned back to see her date's face. It was the new guy, Tomo! That bastard, picking up on Nams while we were away! I turned to tell Kanda, but he had already noticed, and was clutching his katana, just waiting to pull it out.

"Thank you, Tomo. This flower is wonderful." Nams grinned, holding on to the lily he had given to her. He grabbed her arm and led her away, towards the exit. Allen followed behind him, obviously a bit awkward accompanying Linali. Kanda and Komui started to motion me to hurry up and move, so I pushed myself up and sighed. This was going to be a long night, especially if Nams was enchanted by this 'gentleman' as it had sounded when she received the flower. Allen told me earlier that a lot of guys had a crush on Nams, but no one had ever been brave enough to ask her out. I guess she thought Tomo was the only one that ever liked her, she really wasn't good at crushes and stuff like that.


	5. Sacred Kimono

I slammed the door open "Nams, youcan'tgooutwithTomotonight!" I slurred together. She turned her head from her kimono she was inspecting. "And why not?" She sneered at me. She seemed mad at me for no reason. "We-were you planning to wear that kimono?" I stuttered. That was her mother's kimono. "What's it to you!?" She yelled at me, avoiding eye contact.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at her.

"Allen told me everything, Lavi. You would flirt with girls all the time, and even went a on a few dates, and never ONCE did I get mad at you or have to track you down to make sure you were safe! And you go and stalk me on me date last night! I swear, if I even hint you around, or Komui, or Yuu-nii-san, I will stop talking to all of you and kick your asses!" She yelled back at me. She had never been this mad at me before.

"Yeah, but Nams-" I started, trying to explain.

"GET OUT!" She threw a huge book lying on the floor at me, tossing me out of the room. She quickly locked the door behind her.

"Bu-but…" I started to say "You can't wear that kimono yet… Even if you have amnesia, how could you forget that…" I sat down and leaned against the wall, remembering what she had said that day.

_"Thanks Yuu-nii-san! It's even got my favorite colors on it." Nams grinned, holding up the kimono. It was plain black, expect for the few orange flowers printed on it. "That was Okaa-san's. She asked me to give it to you for your seventeenth birthday." Kanda said, holding his usual face. Even after being at the Black Order for almost a year, it was still hard to see them as siblings. Nams had golden-green, almost yellow, eyes, and was also a lot tanner than Kanda. She was very unusual looking for a Japanese girl, especially with her black hair in a mess. "Really? Okaa-san's?" She asked curiously. He nodded. "Then it's special, right? " I nodded. She hadn't seen her mom since she was seven, so it would seem like an important thing. "I promise, I will wear this the day the akuma are all gone, when the war is over, when Yuu-nii-san, Lavi, Komui, Linali, and everybody here can stop risking there lives. But not until then, since I know it will be someday soon." She laughed to herself, making the promise to herself. Kanda gave her an odd look and I just grinned. I hope one day, all my comrades can be here to see her when she wore her mother's kimono._

I heard a knock on my door. It must be Tomo! I jumped off the top bunk and opened the door, fully adorned. I was wearing the black kimono that had been hanging on my wall, along with an orange obi I had found buried under all my papers. "Are you ready, beautiful?" Tomo asked as I opened the door. I blushed a few shades of red as he handed me a rose, the thorns taken off. No one had ever called me beautiful before, or at least, from the years I remember. I took the rose and quickly put it on my desk, next to the lily he gave me last night. I took a quick glance back and forth to make sure Lavi and Yuu-nii-san weren't spying again. He grabbed my hand gently, and led the way to the front door of the order. He waited for the door to open, and extended his hand "After you my dear." His voice sweet. I blushed a little and proceeded.

We had sat down in an Italian restaurant. It turned out that Tomo was fluent in Italian. He had gotten us the best table in the restaurant, along with the best meals in the house. The waiter walked up to our table "Could I interest you in a dessert?"

"Can I have some vanilla gelato?" I asked, not caring in the least about what anyone else thought about my eating habits. I never got why some girls cared anyway. Tomo laughed "I'll have the same." The waiter nodded and went off to get us our gelato.

"Thanks again for the dinner Tomo. And I'm really sorry about last night. Linali wanted an excuse to go out on a date with Allen." I laughed.

"That's no problem. Although, it is much lovelier only being with you." He said, as gentleman like as ever. I blushed again. No one was ever this sweet to me. I don't think any guy had ever even had a crush on me before. Suddenly I felt a hard clunk in the back of my head, losing my thoughts, and falling into darkness.


	6. Failure

I felt it all rushing back to me. Every time I smacked Lavi's head for flirting on an innocent girl. Every time Yuu-nii-san got mad at him for calling him by his first name. Every time Allen yelled at Lavi and me for calling him beansprout. Every time Linali tried to get me to dress up. Every time Komui performed the operation to conceal my Noah. Every time Bookman assigned us a boring assignment. It all was back. Every memory that had disappeared came rushing back. And as I opened my eyes, I knew where I was. I was inside Road's dream world.

"Dammit Road! Take me back to the normal world!" I screamed to her. No response. I looked around. Surrounding me was a pool of blood. I took a step in shock, only to realize what I was standing on. Bodies. Dead. All of my comrades. I fell down in shock. Road knew what I was like, along with my weaknesses. "Let me out of here Road! I'll kill myself here if you don't let me out! You wouldn't want another member of my precious family to die!" I screamed out, holding back tears from the ugly sight in front of me. I knew it was an illusion, but I couldn't convince myself. I closed my eyes.

When I opened them, I was strapped to a chair. "Let's discuss business, shall we?" Tyki asked, putting his face close to my own. "I'd rather not." I spat in his face. "Temper, temper." He wiped his face "A lady like you shouldn't have such an attitude." I grew furious "I'm not like you! Any of you! I'm an exorcist, dammit! That's the path I chose!"

"Destiny gives us no choice." He taunted me "You are a Noah. We just have to release yours once more and you shall see. You might as well become one without giving us a hard time."

"I'll make you a deal. If you let me have a conversation with the Black Order, I'll cooperate. I won't like it, but I will. But, you may not listen in, or overhear my conversation at all, or else the deals off." I growled at him. I was eyeing my innocence on the table. I needed to have them take it before I was lost to the Noah.

"Fine with me. I'll call them right now. I swear on my honor not to listen in. Neither will Road, who's somewhere around here." He shrugged, walking off to get the telephone.

"There's no honor to swear on." I murmured.

Reever rushed into my office. "Head Officer, there's a call for you." He said, holding back tears. I rushed over quickly, taking this as a bad sign. Reever quickly ran out.

"Hello?" I spoke into the phone.

"Hello Head Officer Komui Lee. You see, it happens that we have one of your exorcists in our estate, and she would love to talk to you." My eyes opened larger.

"Who is this?"

"Tyki Mikk. The one from the Noah clan." He said very proudly. "Anyway, here she is now." My heart stopped for a second. What the hell is going on?

"Komui! Are you there?" I heard Namine's voice yell. I was stunned for a second.

"Y-yes I'm here. But why are you there?" I asked confused.

"Tomo was a Noah in disguise. I was knocked out last night and taken here. I was caught off guard. Anyway, I need to tell you something very important." She started. Then the door flung open. Lavi ran in, followed by Kanda, Linali, Allen, Bookman, Reever, Johnny, and a few others.

"Nams are you okay?" Lavi yelled in to the phone.

"I'm fine. A little shaken up, but fine-" She started, only to bee cut off by him again.

"You're still in Japan, right? Well, I'm coming right now to save you!" He yelled, grabbing his mallet and starting to walk out the door.

"STOP LAVI!" She yelled. He instantly turned around at the sound of her scream and rushed back to the phone.

"You're such an idiot sometimes. Anyway, they've extracted my innocence. You have to come here and get it. I'm located at a castle in London, inside the third dungeon chamber. That's there new hideout. Get in and get the innocence, then leave." She ordered. Everyone, including myself, but Lavi started to well up.

"But with no one to synch it too, it does us no good." Reever pointed out.

"It's the heart! As long as it's safe, we can still win against the Akuma!" She yelled out as if it was obvious. "Anyway, by the time you get here, my inner Noah will be released. I won't be myself anymore."

Lavi started to well up, trying as hard as he could to hold back his tears "DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! WE SAVED YOU ONCE WE CAN SAVE YOU AGAIN!" He yelled into the phone.

"Oh and Lavi? I'm sorry I broke my promise about my mother's kimono…" And with that, the other phone hung up. Lavi threw his fists down on the table "Dammit! I still can't protect her…" He whispered to himself, crying into the table.


	7. Worst Nightmare

**Well Iv'e totally forgetten to do this sooo... (Namine Barges in)**

**Me: Sup Nams?**

**Namine: WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SUP'? IM DONE WITH YOUR BS! YOU BEETER STOP MAKING ME SEEM LIKE A MARRY SUE OR ELSE!**

**Me: Oh, I haven't been trying to it's just- (has chair smashed over head)**

**Namine: IM NOT LISTENING TO THIS BS**

**Me: (Get's dragged away) I'm sorry about her, you see, it's her time of the month and- (get's another chair smashed over head)**

**Namine: (drags me into other room so readers won't have to read the violence)**

**Takeko: Hi, I'm Takeko! I'm from a Naruto fanfic that's currently on quizilla. Lyhxea, aka bitch who created us, wants to know if anyone would like to read our fanfic or any- get's chair (smashed over head)**

**Namine: The creator bitch is knocked out, and I don't want listen to a little genin advertise so I'll say the frikin thing. THE CREATOR BITCH ,LYHXEA, DOES NOT OWN ANY DGM CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING, EXPECT SHE CREATED ME AND TAKEKO, SO ASK BEFORE PUTTING US IN SHIT, OR ELSE I'LL SMACK A CHAIR OVER YOURE HEAD. (smiles sweetly) Enjoy my story! **

**Takeko: (mumbeles) ...worse than sakamo...**

Tyki walked in to the room. "Now that you've said goodbye to all of your friends, we'll start the procedure." He rolled up his sleeves. Road came running in and whispered into my face "I'm so happy to have another member of the family."

Then there I was, trapped on Road's checker board. "We have to keep you in here until your transformation is complete." I heard her say. I laughed "I'll just stab myself and I'll be out of here." I raised my hand. Wire's wrapped around my arm I had raised, and yanked them away from my body. The wire's then grabbed my other arms and legs, keeping them separated. I closed my eyes and tried to struggle out.

"How does it feel to be caught with your own innocence?" I heard a voice that I knew well. It was my own. I looked up, opening my eyes. There I was, expect in Noah form. The 'holy mark' across my forehead, eyes as black as soot, and hair combed neatly. She kept walking towards me, no emotions displayed on her face. She pulled back her arm and thrust it into my chest. It went strait through. I stopped moving for a second. She pulled back out her hand, and held my innocence in it.

"We took it out in reality, but we also have to rip it out from you in here too to turn you back into me." She said, eyeing the innocence. I just stared. "Don't worry; it's not your actual innocence. We need your actual innocence for later." She threw the fake innocence over her head, into a puddle of blood that was forming around us now.

"No…STOP! Not this again!" I screamed out, trying as hard as I could to escape. She smirked this time. She dipped her hand in the liquid, and flung the small drops on her hand up into the air. As the drops fell back onto the bloody surface, smoke began to emerge from then. The smoke encircled my defenseless body. Then it turned pitch black.

When the light began to pour in through the darkness, my body was numb. I couldn't move at all. The first thing I saw was Lavi, smiling like an idiot. I smiled, and laughed. That idiot and came and saved me. Then, my arm swung and threw the knife that was now into my hand through his cranium.

"Lavi!" I screamed as he fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood. My arm had just moved on its own. I heard myself, well the Noah, cackle "Feels worse to be used as a puppet to your innocence, doesn't it?" I turned my head slightly so I could see her. She had my wires coming off the tips of her fingers, connecting to my arms and legs.

"Now let's see how many we can destroy." She laughed, moving her fingers slightly. Soon I had stabbed Bookman, Allen, Komui, Yuu-nii-san, Linali, Miranda, even Crowley. And more faces just kept popping up. I closed my eyes. I had too. I couldn't watch myself kill my comrades.

"Stop…" I said, warm tears pouring down my cheeks "They don't deserve this…" She laughed again. She released the wires and I opened my eyes. The faces were gone. My knees trembled and broke down on me. I kept myself up by my hands, staring at the floor.

"Now there's just one last thing to get rid off, then I can retake my rightful place as a Noah." She said, satisfied with her work. "All I have to do is take care of this puny little exorcist crouching down in front of me. Lucky for you, Tyki says that we can't kill you without killing me. So all we have to do is make sure this time, that you're the one locked up inside of me." And with that said, she grabbed a hold of my shoulder, and stuck my head down into the deep puddle of blood. I couldn't move or breathe. Was this the end of the line for me, the real me?

That would mean that's there would be no more Yuu-nii-san. No more Bookman. No more Komui, or Allen, or Linali, or Miranda, or Crowley. No more Reever, no more Johnny, or Chaoji, or Jerry, or anyone. But worst of all, no more Lavi. My best friend and partner in crime. Even though I never let onto it, ever since I met Lavi, what was it, eight years ago, I've had a crush on him. Well more then a crush. I loved him. I loved him so much, I never got upset with him when he hit on girls or got a date. I just wanted him too be happy. And maybe with me gone, he will. If I die here, all I would want is one thing. To go to heaven, like the rest of my friends, so maybe I could see them again, in a few decades. Maybe…just maybe…

"Were the hell do you think you're going Lavi?" I heard Allen asked me as I grabbed my mallet. "What's it look like?! I'm going to save her!" I answered, not bothering to look back. I took one last look around my room, making sure I got everything. And there I saw it, the scarf. I had made that scarf for Nams for her birthday the first year I met her. It was poorly made, but she loved it anyway. She promised to always wear it. She had always kept that promise. I grabbed on to the scarf, and tucked it into my pocket. "I'll give this to her when I get her out of there." I muttered to myself. I secured my mallet and turned around.

"You're not going without us Lavi." Linali said, standing next to Kanda, Allen, Miranda, Bookman, and Crowley. Each one had a determined look on there face.

"You don't have to get into this. There's no need to." I told them, looking over the exorcists. Gramps stepped forward.

"Don't be an idiot Lavi!" He smacked me across the face "I'm her mentor, idiot! I have to save her!" I rubbed my cheek.

"I'm her older brother. I should have prevented this." Kanda spat out.

"And were her friends." Allen said, referring to those standing next to them. "Not to mention, her comrades." Crowley added in. I rubbed the back of my neck "You have to understand; maybe if I wasn't such an ass, she wouldn't be in this situation. I tried to stop her from going out with that bastard Tomo. That just made her madder, and made her want to go out with him more."

Gramps slapped me again "Idiot! She would have gone out with him anyway!"

**Me: WELL THERE'S THE CHAPTER**

**Namine: it just occured to me, you read azumanga daoih right?**

**Me: Yeah, why?**

**Namine:... YOU NAMMED TOMO AFTER THE CHICK ON THE SHOW YOU BASTARD! WHO DOES THAT!?**

**Me: I was tired at the time...**

**Tomo: (emo corner)**

**Namine: Please Rate and reveiw (smashes me with a chair again)**

**Me: (Struggels to get up) She's not always like this, it's just her time of the month (smashed again)**


	8. BASTARD!

I walked up to the front gates. This was the place. Gramps and the rest of them trailed behind me. "Now, the question is, how do we get in?" I muttered to myself, a wave of depression washing over me. Kanda pushed me out of the way, unsheathing his sword. In one swipe he had cut a hole large enough for us to fit through. The iron clanked at the ground and we stepped in single file. Now, we had reached the actual front yard, which was huge. There was not a guard in sight, so we kept on moving. This place looked strangely deserted. Luckily, or maybe not so luckily, the silence was broken "AKUMA!" Allen screamed out. I held onto my mallet and yelled "Innocence activate!" my mallet grew to be about my size. There was mostly level one akuma's, but a few level two's.

"Fire-seal!" I screamed as I thrust the mallet down onto the ground. A circle of flames quickly destroyed the many Akuma rushing for me. I had no time to play around. Gramps took out the last one and we took off again. Running as fast as my legs would carry me, we reached the castle. That front yard was about two miles! The door was securely locked, so Kanda, Allen, Crowley, and myself rammed against the door, opening it. Once we were inside, I surveyed the area. "Nams said she was in the third dungeon chamber, right!? We just need to get down there!" I yelled, looking around. I didn't see one single stairway.

"Where is she Road?!" I heard Allen call out. I looked over to see that little girl, floating on top of that umbrella. "Allen-kun, who are you talking about?" She giggled, coming closer. "You know who I'm talking about! Namine, where is she?" He demanded.

"Your precious exorcist Namine is long gone. We've already mostly returned her back to her actual self, Lalia. Maybe if you're lucky, she'll come out here and greet you herself. But as of now, we've got to stall you until she's completely transformed." She giggled, coming in closer. My heart skipped a beat. We could still save her! I turned my mallet towards the annoying little Noah.

"Take us to her Road! Right now!" I threatened. She giggled one last time. "You were such a fun one to try and destroy from the inside out. Your little friend isn't nearly as fun. Infact right now, I think she's being pushed under all of this blood of her comrades by Lalia, her Noah counterpart. Maybe something interesting will eventually happen…" She smirked. I had never felt angrier in my entire life.

"You Bastard…" I grumbled "How could you do that to her…" The one thing Nams was afraid of, they were inflicting on her. Watching her comrades die. "FIRE SEAL!" I slammed my mallet into the ground, surrounding myself in flames. Road was also caught in it, but quickly managed to get out. The fire cooled and she spoke again "What was that for? You went and made me arm get covered in soot!" She whined, still with a grin implanted on her face. I was just about to slam down my mallet again, when Allen grabbed my arm. "You go ahead; I'll stay behind and battle her. I'll catch up with you in a few." He smiled, making me believe him. I nodded and we rushed out of the room, well, all expect Linali. "I'm staying to help Allen-kun." She yelled out as we screeched around the corner. I barely heard her, my heart was beating so fast. If I didn't get there fast enough, Nams would be history. I felt a few tears well up in my eyes, but I didn't let them flow just yet. I could cry as much as I wanted when all of us were safe and sound.

_"It's a war, we have to have sacrifices!" I yelled at Linali, who had been depressed that we couldn't find Allen. Nams got up of the chair she was sitting on, and walked strait up to me. "I never want to here you talk like that again!" She slapped me across the face then exited the room, out onto the deck. I rubbed my cheek for a second. Nams had never slapped me across my face, only across the back of my head._

That was the last thing she told me before she was taken by the Akuma to the Earl. And I still regretted it.


	9. Lalia

**Lhyxea (aka the creator bitch): For any of you that were wondering what the hell happened to me for what, two and a half weeks? Well, anyway, I was away at camp, and I got just got back this weekend so Iv'e been catching up with my friends and stufff sooooooo**

**Namine: She was procrastinating after camp...**

**Lhyxea: SHHHHHHHH!! DON'T TELL THEM THAT!! please disregard Namine's statement! '**

**Namine: idiot...**

**Lhyxea: YOU ACT LIKE ME TOO HALF OF THE TIME! REMEBER WHEN YOU CALL ME AN IDIOT, YOURE CALLING YOURSELF ONE SINCE YOU COME FROM MY MIND!**

**Namine: IT COULDN'T HAVE BEEN A GORILLA AT LEAST! APOSTELS OF GOD MY ASS! THERE IS NO GOD IF I CAME FROM HER MIND!**

**Lhyxea: Youre so meannnnn (Insert puppy dog eyes here) **

**Tomo: I can't believe you named me after a hyper active girl**

**Lhyxea: NOT YOU TOO! Damaru (from a naruto ff) SAVE ME! **

**Damaru: Lhyxea-san owns me, Tomo-kun, and Namine-chan! Please ask before usuing any of her characters. And D Gray Man and it's character's belong to there creator. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san, and Tomo-kun's name belongs to the Azumanga Daoih creator! Ano, enjoy Lhyxea-san's D Gray Man fanfic please!**

The group of us ran thorough the halls, trying to find the staircase down. Finally we reached the stairs, which were spiraling down into the darkness. It would take far to long to walk down! And so, I jumped. A few seconds into the darkness, I looked up to see everyone else falling as well. I had a bad feeling about how we were going to land, and that I would get my face smooshed.

After recovering from our landing (Kanda fell on top of me, Bookman on top of him, Crowley, and finally Miranda sitting on top of all of us with a dazed expression), we rushed down the hall, counting the huge dungeons as we skidded by. The moment we caught a glimpse of Nams's dungeon cell, Kanda unsheathed his sword and stuck it in-between the door crack, prying it open. We shuffled in, trying not to make noise. The door slammed behind us, and I most definitely heard some locks clicking, leaving no method of escape. I turned around, but there was no one besides my comrades there. It was just then that I noticed Miranda and Crowley had been missing since we came down the hall.

Candles began to light up the walls, revealing our surroundings. There was a small lab portion against one wall, complete with its own (well what looked like) a torture chair. Looking across the room, there was a large throne, something that a king would have. And upon the throne, sat a girl about my age, with long black hair, eyes as black as soot, and a smirk plastered across her face. You could tell she was a Noah from the discolored skin and the black markings across her forehead. I clenched my teeth. She stood up from her chair, revealing her outfit, still smirking away. She was wearing Nams's kimono! Not only that, but she had cut the bottom so it was about as short, if not shorter, as Road's skirt. She wore a pair of black shorts under them, just long enough to be seen under the skirt, and high black boots, matching Linali's.

"How noble of you three to come…" She closed her eyes "Too bad you're too late!" I was furious, but I couldn't let it over take me.

"We got her back last time!" I snarled, letting a little bit of the fury out. I heard Kanda clutch his sword, ready to draw it out at anytime.

"I'm sorry that you had to go to this much trouble to figure out the truth," She walked down from the stairs her throne was on "And then die for this bitch you call your comrade." Her eyes narrowed.

'Shut up…" I heard Kanda growl from behind me.

"You must be her brother. You know, before I took over her, I heard her last words. I heard the bitch mumble out 'Yuu-nii-san…save…me-'" She cackled, taking another step forward.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Kanda cut her off.

"DON'T CUT ME OFF, YOU PIECE OF FILTH!" The Noah screeched, obviously pissed off. I was startled for a second. She regained her composer and started again "You guys have really pissed me off. And that's a really bad thing, you know? Because out of all the Noah, besides the Earl himself, I have the most powers without our butterfly's. I am the master of torture!" That's when I noticed it. She had wooden rings across all of her fingers. I took a quick glance back, noticing Gramps and Kanda were in fighting position. Then looking back to Lalia, that bitch, I noticed that her arm was going into her stomach, as if searching for something. I took this chance to attack. Rushing at her, mallet ready to strike I started to call out "FIRE STR-"

I stopped myself quickly. My mallet was an inch away from Nams's face. I saw the Noah's face smirk on more time out of the corner of my eye.

"Gotcha…"

**Lhyxea: Sorry for the short chapter, I love cliff hangers, but the next one doesn't come out till I get some reveiws! AND JUDGING BY THE STATS SO FAR, WERE GOING TO NEED A FEW PEOPLE TO STEP UP AND WRITE A FEW! On another note, i was checking that new reading traffic thing, and there's been people from outside my home country The US reading it, which i think is cool. TELL EM THE STATS NAMINE!**

**Namine: (mutters) You really do have the mentality of a five year old. ANY WAY HERE'S THE STATS FOR THE MONTH OF AUGUST SO FAR (I can't open the July stats page)**

**UK 13**

**SINGAPORE 12**

**NEATHERLANDS 5**

**INDONESIA 4**

**MEXICO 2**

**CANADA 4**

**THAILAND 2**

**MALAYSIA 1**

**CHINA 1**

**RUSSIA 1**

**FRANCE 1**

**Lhyxea: THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!! IT'S GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


	10. Meeting Lavi

Lhyxea: I know I'm enjoying my story break, due to the fact that I'm actually getting enough sleep, and that I don't have to stay up have the night turning my mini scenes of the next chapter into part of the plot line

**Lhyxea:** **I know I'm enjoying my story break, due to the fact that I'm actually getting enough sleep, and that I don't have to stay up have the night turning my mini scenes of the next chapter into part of the plot line. But, I seriously need to write, so until I get more reviews I'm going to put you into the most horrible things in this known universe, dear readers, FILLERS! They won't be horrendous, but your gonna be stuck on a cliffhanger till I get some reviews (insert evil smirk here)! **

**Tomo, Namine, Takeko, and Lalia: (GASP)**

**Lalia: Anyway, these fillers won't be that scary, there just about my 'light' half's, Namine's, past. It'll actually be probably boring…**

**Namine: STFU! I had lots of adventure's you bitch! (Tackles Lalia)**

**(Cat fight going on)**

**Tomo: The creator bitch doesn't own D Gray Man in anyway, just us poor, poor, OC's.**

"Panda-chhaaaannnnn, why do we have to come here?" Lavi whined, pulling on his mentor's ponytail. He turned around and gave him a smack across the face "Don't call me Panda-chan, and don't touch my ponytail! And I'm not going to tell you why we come here again!" He snapped at his younger, yet a little taller than himself, subordinate. The red head sighed, and looked at the buildings as they walked by them. Every Sunday, they would go into downtown Lolliander, and buy a new set of books and the newspaper, for bookman duties. It was awfully boring, and far different than the outskirts of the city, where they lived. The red head was always dragged along, even though he wasn't allowed to pick out the reading material, and was sometimes forced to do errands. Yes, it had to be his least favorite part of the week, so boring and repetitive. At least this time, there was some snow on the ground, even though it wasn't snowing right now.

But today, something different caught his eye. You see, even as a ten year old, this bookman in training had a keen eye for things that were odd or out of place. A small glint of light coming from an alleyway, he had never seen before. As Bookman walked into the shop, Lavi stayed outside. This happened every week, so the mentor wasn't concerned in the least. But instead of observing a game some kids on the street were playing, or looking at the people passing by, Lavi ran back to the alleyway. Standing outside of the alleyway, the eye patch boy could here the murmurs.

"Come now, little girl, or else we might have to take that medallion and the cat it's hanging around." He heard a definitely unfriendly voice mutter. "Come quietly and your new job will be a lot easier." Another man said with a voice that shouldn't be used to talk to little girls in. He heard a few rushed footsteps, and a bump, probably the girl reaching the back of the alley. Deciding not to listen to one more thing, that boy with the eye patch did something rash. He ran down the alley, ready to protect the girl. He pushed the two men out of the way, and stood before where he believed the girl to be. Hearing the sounds of heavy breathing behind, his guess was probably right. He heard the men get back up, and one of them proceeded to light a match, illuminating his dark surroundings. Both of the men were horribly ugly, having that stereotypical goon look. He turned a tiny bit so he could catch a glimpse of the girl he was protecting. She was a little shorter than bookman, and had eyes that were the color of golden grass, but looked like they had a layer of glass on them. Her black messy hair made the dark outlines of her eyes look a bit bigger than they would. They weren't makeup like bookman's, but rather just thicker lashes. With the small light, you could tell she was well tanned. In between her arms, a black cat wearing a medallion had wide eyes. Turning his attention back to the goons, he put on a grin.

"Oh boy, did you two idiots pick the wrong day to try and take this girl away to your sickening 'work'. Scum like you don't deserve to even look at a woman." The redhead toyed with the weapon at his waist. He'd rather not use it, giving as he just synched with his innocence a few weeks ago. The men began to laugh. "You think you can take us kid?"

He reached back and smashed his fist into the taller of the two's face. Both of them were shocked by this, but only proceeded to get angrier. Just when Lavi thought he was about to be pummeled, the two fell too the ground. _What? _The red head questioned. The girl jumped up from her roundhouse kick. She still held the cat tight in her arms. The men got up quickly, and she put the cat down in a corner. She stuck one hand out and moved her legs into a fighting stance. "Now we take her by force." The shorter smirked.

"What about the boy?"

"We'll dispose of him."

The young Bookman started to feel something odd. His brows furred together "If you even lay a hand on her, I will personally take care of you both." Was he angry? Sure, he had been angry before, but it was a whole new feeling. He was more than angry. He was furious. They laughed at his statement, seeing only a ten-year old boy in front of them, not a bookman and a boy able to use innocence.

Then, next to him, two tan hands flew out. They went down on to the ground, and the girl quickly moved into a handstand, and twisted her self to kick to taller of the two strait in the stomach. He grabbed his stomach after she plopped her feet down onto the ground. "Hey! THAT HURT YOU BITCH!" He screamed, and was about to jump the girl. She curled up two of her fingers, and began to jab him. She maneuvered quickly around him, dogging his attacks while putting on blows of her own. Lavi took this as a sign to fight. He punched the unoccupied one strait in between his nose and mouth, and blood instantly started coming out. The man was shocked, and it took him a few seconds to recover and punch. Too bad for him, those few stalling seconds granted Lavi the victory. He kicked him strait across the face, which must have hurt with his giant snow boots on. As he fell back from the blow, Lavi took a jab at his lung area. The man lost his breath for a few seconds. Finally, the red head grabbed his throat and pushed him up against the wall.

"Did you touch her at all?" Lavi growled at him.

"No! No, I swear!" He stuttered out, terrified of this ten year old boy. He threw him against the opposite wall, and turned around to help the girl. But she was far from needing help, seeing as the other goon lying on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth. The girl went back over to the corner and picked up the cat, who was trembling, giving the idea that this girl wasn't as defenseless as she had seemed at first.

"My names Lavi! What's yours?" The boy smiled as they walked back onto the buy streets. "Namine…" She murmured, still holding the cat tightly. Getting a better look at her now, her skin was caked in dirt. In a few places were the dirt wasn't, cuts and bruises were visible. Her shirt, short sleeved, was torn in a few places, along with her knee length shorts. She was bare foot but wasn't hinting any sign of being cold, despite the snow covering the ground. She sat on a bench a few steps away from the alleyway and released the cat. "Why'd you release that cat?" Lavi stuttered. Hadn't she just risked her life to save it? "It's not mine… I was just keeping it company when those two men came and threatened me. I was protecting it." She said looking to the leaving cat.

_What an odd girl_ The red head thought to himself. He sat down next to her on the bench. Probably with her lack of winter clothes, she was freezing. There were goose bumps up and down her arms. He quickly removed his jacket and handed it to her. She took it in surprise but put it on none the less. Next he removed his boots and handed them to her. He was wearing thick socks underneath, so his feet would be fine. She looked a lot warmer now. He removed his scarf and wrapped it around her neck.

"I didn't need the scarf…" She whispered, not daring to look at the red head.

"It's my special scarf. I wear it everywhere. It always protects me, but I think you need it more than I do." He smiled.

She turned back towards him "Thank you." A single tear ran down her cheek, wiping off some of the dirt on the way.

"We should probably get your wounds tended to, huh?" He stood up, trying to put her into a happier mood.

"I'll just get them again anyway." She stared into the ground.

"Nah uh! You're coming with me and Bookman back to our house!" Lavi grinned. She looked up. Her eyes met his. "Thank you…No one's every showed me so much kindness…"

"Well let me be the first in this town to show you kindness than. Can I be your first friend?" He held out his hand for her. She grabbed it and pushed herself up.

"Only if I'm your friend too." She spoke with tears rolling down her cheeks.

**Lhyxea: Yay, sappy! ANYWAY, since I know no one is going to review my story, since every thinks like this; **_**oh its fine if I don't review it, someone else will, **_**I've decided to open up something to get your reviews going! Anyone who reviews can ask me a question. It can be about Nams, D gray man, my OC's, Applesauce, Dogs, seriously anything, including personal stuff. BUT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW!**

**Namine: She's so desperate, that's she willing to do this. (laughs)**

**Lhyxea: I CAN SAY HORRIBLE THINGS ABOUT YOU IF SOMEONE ASKS ME ABOUT YOUR PAST AND EMBARRISING THINGS ABOUT YOU (evil laugh)**

**Naime: GASP!**


	11. Answers

**_NOTE TO : THIS IS NOT AUTHORS NOTE', BUT RATHER CLEARING THINS UP IN THE STORY. PLEASE ALERT ME IF THIS IS IN VALIDATION OF THE TERMS._**

**Lhyxea: I've gotten one review, so I guess I have to start writing this question thing, huh? AND SOON I SHALL PUT OUT THE NEW CHAPTER, AFTER I POST THIS! (TIWTCH TIWTCH) Anyway, here to help me is a person you all know very well! Namine!! (Points to Namine, who is sitting next to her in announcer's booth)**

**Namine: How did you manage to handcuff both my legs and arms to this chair?**

**Lhyxea: Fanfictors need to be able to protect themselves (smirk)**

**Namine: PEOPLE WHO READ THIS- wait, did you just say fanfictor?**

**Lhyxea: Uhuh**

**Namine: S'not a real word!!**

**Lhyxea: UHUH IT IS! S'NOT ISN'T A WORD!!**

**Namine: YOU SAY IT ALL THE TIME!! I BLAME YOU FOR MY GRAMMATICAL PROMBLEMS!! **

**Lhyxea: I HAVE NO GRAMMATICAL PROMBLEMS!!**

**Namine: YOU SPELLED TWITCH WRONG, SMART ONE!**

**(lots of bad words)**

**Takeko: Um while they 'talk' out there problems, I'll show the first question/review**

_who's the lil black cat? Nam's -giggles- funny n e ways I 4got 2 ask but y  
would lavi have to break up wit namine!! I mean I know bein a bookman means  
no realationship, but him and Namine BELONG TOGETHER! SCREW BOOKMAN! HE CAN  
ROT IN HELL!! JUS KEEP LAVI AND NAMINE TOGETHER!_

**Takeko: Oh good, there done!**

**(Both of them look very messy)**

**Lhyxea: I'll answer first, the author's view. **

**First of all, the black cat belongs to someone else. It was spawned from my imagination from watching FLCL a few days ago, and since I love Takkun the cat, that's were he came from.**

**Um, about the next thing, I don't think I ever said anything about Lavi and Namine dating, but they are best-est-est-est-est-est time's eight hundred twenty nine, friends! But maybe since there both Jr. Bookman, it'll be okay! I don't think the old man is that strict about this stuff, but I guess I should confirm that.**

**Finally, I don't really think it's a statement, BUT I AGREE 1004578 (is a total ADD child, well not really, but it sure seems that way)**

**Namine: The little black cat was cat that I was found of, and decided to protect to those scum called human beings.**

**Lhyxea: But they were after you, not the cat…**

**Namine: IT'S MY TURN TO TALK STFU!! Anyway, Bookman's never gotten mad at Lavi before for acting like the flirting idiot he is, well without reason. And he wasn't mad at me when I dated that traitor Tomo. So I think it'd be fine, I mean not that I like Lavi (blush) or anything, but maybe if at one time if we both liked each other. BUT I MOST CERTAINTLY DO NOT LIKE HIM (blush blush blush)!!**

**Lhyxea: Riiiggghhhhhttt (s-mi-r-k)!!**

**(Another fight breaks out)**

**Takeko: Um, there trying there best not to kill each other, I swear!**

**Mysterious Brunette: Oh, you're that kid Lhyxea drew during social studies (points to Takeko)**

**Takeko: Um, who are you?**

**Mysterious Brunette: Who am I? (Laughs manically) **

**I AM A RIKU FANGIRL, ALONG WITH AN ITACHI, DEIDARA, GAARA, SASORI, AND TOO MANY OTHER'S TOO LIST FANGIRL TOO! AND DAMN SCARY FANGIRL AT THAT! I AM A SAKURA AND SAUCEGAY HATER! A HARDCORE YAOI FAN! A ROXASxFLOOR, AXELxROXAS, SASUNARU, AND LOTS OF OTHER YAOI FANDOMS SHIPPERS! I GAVE LHYXEA HER NOBODY NAME! A PROUD COLLECTOR OF SEME'S AND A ONE UKE HIDDEN IN MY CLOSET! AND**

**Lhyxea: (stops fighting and looks up to mysterious brunette) Kitty, when did you get here? **

**Kitty: (sweat drops) You wanted my opinion on the next question, remember?**

**Lhyxea: Is there any reason you were yelling at Takeko.**

**Kitty: He didn't know who I was, so I was giving him an introduction.**

**Lhyxea: You could have just said you name**

**Kitty: (OTL)**

**Lhyxea: For all my readers out there, this is one of my good friends, Kitty. Please don't insult any of the people she said that she fangirled or else I'll get hurt. I asked her to help me answer this next question.**

_If you had a choice between Lavi and Allen who would you take? but  
bear in mind that the one you take will hate you and the one you leave behind  
will love you. Random i know, but whatever._

**Kitty: Well, this is sooo easy. I obviously first of all pick Riku. And Riku can't hate me, or else I'll make Sora stop being his uke. **

**Lhyxea: As you can tell, Kitty has some **_**great**_** logic there.**

**Kitty: Continuing on, if I had to take one of them too, I would take Lavi to a gay bar. He would hate me for that, but then Allen would love me, so he would stalk me to the gay bar. There, I would hook him up with Kanda, and in the midst of there sexy Yullen, I would pay Lavi, who is my closets cameraman, to take pictures, since SOMEBODY won't let him take part in my lovely fantasies.**

**Lhyxea: LAVI IS MINE! AND DAMN STRAIT!**

**Kitty: So you say. Now I have to leave to figure out the button's to use on my heartless plushie's eyes! Because You didn't help me! (death glare, then skips away)**

**Namine: You hang out with her!?**

**Lhyxea: I have friends that are a hell of a lot scarier. Moving on to my answer, I'd have to say I'd pick Allen, because Allen doesn't have the heart to hate someone. He would hate me, but not as much as Lavi would. And since Lavi loves me, I would communicate with him over webcam!**

**Namine: Your answer was so much different then your friends…**

**Takeko: THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE FOR NOW! SEND US IN YOUR QUESTIONS AND LHYXEA WILL KEEP UPDATING THEM, AND THE NEXT CHAPTER, FROM WHAT I'M TOLD, WILL BE OUT BY SATURDAY MORNING! (rushes trying to cut out upcoming fight)**


	12. Back to the story

**Lhyxea: Well here it is!THE NEW CHAPTER, WHICH IS EXTREMELY LONGGG! I BETTER GET SOME DAMN REVEIWS CAUSE I SLAVED OVER THIS FOR MORE THAN FIVE HOURS WITH ONLY A TOTAL TIME OF 20 MINUTES ALTOGETHER IN BREAKS! (Hypervetilation)**

**Namine:YAY! FINALLY AWAY FROM FILLER'S AND NOT HANDCFFING ME TO A CHAIR MULTIPLE TIMES TO ANSWER QUESTIONS!**

**Lhyxea: If we get any more, than I'll have to recape you too answer them... (evil smirk)**

**Namine: You bastard (get's in fight with Lhyxea)**

**Tomo: I'mctully in this chapter, YAY! (happy hearts surrond him)**

**Takeko: Lhyxea-san doesn't own D Gray man, but unfortunetly us poor OC's. Ond in this chapter, I have a warning for you**

**If you do not like any of the following, please read with caution:**

**1. Bloody Scenes**

**2. Dropping Floors**

**3.Muttering of the Same word**

**Okay so the only real thing is the bloddycenes but you never know. (shrug)**

Nams's eyes were cold, as if she wasn't there any more. I quickly pulled the mallet back, away from her face.

"Lalia-chan. Don't be so mean to them, or else you may crush there hearts." I heard Tomo's voice ring out. He appeared from a shadow, and walked up to Lalia. Nam's being held there lifeless was the only thing keeping myself from bashing my mallet into that bastards face.

"What are you doing here Tomo? These are may prey!" Lalia hissed to the discolored Tomo. He still bore a resemblance to the 'light' Tomo, but his skin was a nasty gray, and his hair and eyes turned black.

"Fortunately for you, she refuses to give up her life so easily. Tyki told me to tell you, before he began the fight with the vampire and the time woman. So, I think for passing you the information, I should get to have a little fun, don't you think?" Tomo smirked, as if not acknowledging our existence.

"Well, this is quite pleasant information. How about you take the guy who killed Skin?" She held up Nams so her head was a little lower than hers. She wrapped her fist around her throat and clenched. I deactivated my innocence and ran over, aiming for a punch strait in the female Noah's face. Instead it was caught by Tomo. "Now, now Lavi-san. One bad move could mean the end for our sweet Namine-chan." He smirked, giving me a hard glare.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER NAMINE-CHAN, YOU TRAITOR!" I roared at him. He didn't even flinch. He knew I wouldn't do anything. He pushed my captured fist back at me, and walked over to Kanda, who was clenching his sword so hard; it looked like he was going to break it.

"What do you say, Yuu-nii-san? A battle between two swordsmen for Namine-chan?" Tomo grinned, unsheathing his duel swords.

"Don't call me by my first name. Or nii-san." Kanda growled out, copying Tomo's move.

"Oh? But were like family now. Na-mi-ne-chan said I could call you Yuu-nii-san on our last date."

Tomo snapped his fingers and the ground below them disapeered. Bookman tapped on my shoulder. "Lavi, do you think you can take her? There seems to be some machinery over there I'd like to see." He whispered. I nodded, and he walked back over to the lab.

"It seems you're finally waking up." I heard Lalia snicker. I looked back over to the two girls. Nam's was starting to squirm. Her eyes were open. I smiled at her. She caught a quick glance of me. She stopped resisting and just looked at me for a second. Then a huge grin spread across her face, and her eyes began to well. "You idiot…" She whispered.

I regret giving her that smile. I really wish I hadn't. Because the second after she called me an idiot, Lalia took out a knife and stabbed her eight times. Once in her right hand, another in her left, same for her feet, in each of her shoulders, and finally her thighs. The blood began to gush out as Nam's face turned shocked. "Nams!" I yelled as Lalia released her grip. She made a large thud as she fell down onto the floor. Lalia then swiped her own hands across the blood bursting from her other's body.

"You see, when this bitch here was taken here to train when she was seven, she learned for three years how to become a puppet master and control her innocence. So, not only am I wondrous at torture but also happen to be a great puppeteer. Combine those two…" She stood up from her crouching position, back towards me "and you have a hell of a weapon!" She turned around to face me. Her face had changed. There were now dark black circles around her eyes, much like Gramp's. Her 'holy mark' had become a line with a circle in the center, showing a black cross symbol. She took her still bloody fingertips and ran them down from her eyes along her arms and legs. The blood became a fancy black pattern on the places she had run it down. She cast out her fingers and jerked them all up quickly. Namine was shot up, so that she was standing up right. Her wounds had already closed, and she had a very worried expression on her face.

"Bookman, you'll make sure to bring it out, correct?" She whispered, head facing the floor. I clenched onto my mallet, ready to innovate at any moment.

"Don't worry." He muttered back, still caught up in the machinery.

"No wonder I'm so brilliant. This little bitch here stole all the stupidity I was supposed to have. Worrying about your friends when you're going to kill them. How hilarious." She cackled. "Though, to tell the truth, I'm surprised that even came to rescue you. They didn't last time. You were just some garbage they picked up on the way." She spoke strait into Nam's ear."

"You wanna fight me, right? Well then, let's fight!" I activated my innocence and had it pointed at her. She turned her attention away from the emotionless Nam's and looked strait towards me. "You really are a stupid boy…"

I charged at her, ignoring the comment. Her fingers began to move. It was as if they were playing a melody. "Transform!" She screamed. Nam's arms began to lose there shape. In less then two seconds, her arms had turned into cleavers.

"No way in hell is that fair!" I complained, jumping up into the air. Nam's was flung up there as well. She took a swing at me. She hit me strait on, only to smack into the wall after. Luckily, there was a border sticking out that I was holding on to.

"This wouldn't have happened if you listened to me, idiot! I would have died in peace!" She yelled just like she did when I hit on girls. A huge grin spread across my face. "Anyway, since an idiot like you wouldn't kill me, you'll have to cut of her hands, or at least break her fingers to release me." She said in between attempts at my life "Will work on the rest after that."

I gave her thumbs up, and she looked like she was going to smack her head with both her hands, if they weren't so preoccupied in trying to kill me. Just like old times. I kept an eye on Lalia's hands for a few more swipes and more jumping about the room. And then, the pattern hit me. Being a bookman in training, I had to be intelligent and able to notice things like this. Nams probably already knew the pattern, but it's far to complicated to explain. Dodging one last swipe, I saw my opening. I activated my innocence and stabbed it strait into the ground. The whole room shook and stones the size of my head, came flying up from around my mallet. I punched three next to each other and picked up my mallet once more. I ran towards Lalia, who was trying to fix the wooden rings on her finger, not noticing the danger she was in.

"FIRE STRIKE!" Flames encircled me. Lalia turned to see the fire. "Strike" I murmured as the stones hit her hands.

"M-my ha-hands…." Shakily the words came out, as she was looking down at the bloody mess that used to be her hands "Wh-what did y-you d-do, y-you bas-bastard…" I heard a large thump on the ground next to me. It was Nams.

"Oi, idiot. Next time wait till I'm near the ground." She said as she picked herself up. Her eyes were the same as mine. Watery. I ran over there and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry to have put you guys in so much trouble." She whispered. I knew she was crying, just like I was.

"Hey, hey, I hate to break up our reunion, but she is still alive, you know?" Bookman stated, pushing me into the wall.

That damn Noah was still muttering the same thing over and over "My hands…My hands…My hands…"

"Bookman, hand me my innocence." She stated, wiping off her tears. Gramps placed it into her open hand.

"You aren't planning to fight are you!?" I asked, knowing full well the answer. I could hope it wasn't the answer, right?

"Hell yes I am. I'm going to destroy her. You two are going to go collect everyone. I'll meet you all back at headquarters." She stated, grasping the innocence in both hands now. It was giving off a strange glow. Gramps nodded.

"I'm not going to let you fight alone." I protested "I'm not going to lose you again!"

"Some friend you are…" murmurs came from her direction "Not trusting me enough. And you're fighting too, don't forget it."

"What?"

"You are going to take everyone else, and go strait to the entrance hall. The four Generals will be there by now. Find the earl and defeat him. I'm going to win this war today, so I can wear my Okaa-san's Kimono by tonight." She muttered. And with that, Gramps led me out of the room.

"How exactly do you plan on fighting me while muttering about your hands the whole time?" I sneered to my Noah. She still wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, Lalia!" I yelled, trying to catch her attention. I at least wanted to destroy her with some dignity. She slowly turned her head towards me, her black eyes filled with murderous intent.

"You… You did this too me… You destroyed my perfect hands…" She babbled. "So for that crime, I'm going to take your hands and make them my own." The blood was still dripping from her elbows, from her lack of arms down from that point. She had the craziest look in her eye, and a grin to prove it. The expression she had on right now would make anyone fear for there life. So I acted fast.

I took my innocence, and shoved it strait into wear my heart should be. A weird glow started to release from wear I had put the innocence in.

"Innocence Activate!" I screamed. I felt it synchronize with my body, better than ever before. My toes left the ground and a strange light began to flow around me. I looked on my back and there they were, my wings. They were huge, each wing as big as myself, if not bigger. Lalia looked up at me, not amazed in the least.

"This is going to be easier than expected." She enlarged her grin. She reached out two fingers, and got ready to jump. But I was prepared. I had put a rock in my pocket before she used her puppetry on me. I put it in my hand, and held my long hair back. With the one swipe, I was holding my long hair in my hands. I quickly flew back down to the ground, just as the Noah had launched herself into the air. Running over to the place I had been strangled at, my hands dipped into the puddle of blood in front of me. I quickly drew a circle around myself, and another one outside of that. I let my strands of hair fall into the middle. In the void between those two I wrote, in Kanji;

_Those who believe shall never lose there sight_

It sure as hell sounded sappy, but those were the words I was to write. I stood up still inside the two circles, and began to chant;

_Those who believe shall never lose there sight_

_Those that are destroyed are also saved_

_Those who are corrupt can begin anew again_

_Those who are lost can always find the light_

_Bring them all saviors for there hopes_

Two lights emitted from the circles drawn in blood, and the characters I had written began to glow white. Lalia stood, no more then five feet away, awestruck. I held my hand out. This was the only way to defeat her.

"It-it's not possible…" I managed to make out. In between the glimpses of that light, I saw my mother, beckoning to me. "Okaa-san…" I felt my eyes watered. I had never cried before. Not even at my mother's funeral. That's why I was picked to be a Noah. I gave my life for my mother to be brought back, but never once did I cry for her. The Earl thought I'd make a great Noah, and told me that was the only way I could live to see tomorrow. He let me inhabit the body of that girl, Namine. He treated me with kindness only given to me by my mother before. And now, I was seeing the woman who I had missed for so long.

"Rei-chan, come with me to heaven. You won't have to do anything you don't want here." I heard her call. Now I remembered. My name was Rei. Rei Tamatsu.

"I won't have to kill anyone to be with you, Okaa-san?" I sobbed out.

"I promise Rei-chan." Her voice was as sweet as sugar. I took a step towards her. Then another. Then, finally one more. I held out my stub of an arm towards her. When my arm touched the light, my hand began to materialize again. I felt my mother's cold hand on top of mine, and walked into the light circle. I felt a sharp pain where my heart used to be, and then that was it. "Thank you, Namine…"

**Lalia/Rei/?: I bet you weren't expecting to see my Point O' View, were ya?**

**Lhyxea: I wasn't either, and I write the damn things!**

**NAMINE, SHOUT OUT THE SHOUTOUT!**

**Namine: WE WANNA GIVE THANKS TO KARA-LAVI (hope I spelled it right ') AND TINYTRUEFAN FOR BEING OUR TOP REVEIWERS!! PLEASE EVERYONE ELSE REVEIW TOO! ANYTIME OF FEEDBACK IS WELCOME, AS LONG AS IT'S FROM HE PEOPLE MOST IMPORTANT TO US, THE FANS!**

**Lhyxea: plays with headband Uhuh**

**Namine: Why do you have Lavi's headband...?**

**Lhyxea: My best friend made it for me. Iv'e been wearing i everywere for the past the week. You haven't noticed?**

**Namine/Lalia/Tomo/Takeko: (OTL)**

**Lhyxea: By the way, if your wondering what OTL is, I can't really explain it, but it's like leaning on the floor with those purple marks on your face. My best friend told me that like last week so it's my new favorite txt/computer talk thingamagic...**

**IF YOU CAN READ THIS LONG OF A CHAPTER, YOU CAN WRITE A FIVE WORDED REVEIW, CANTCHA?**

**I CHALLENGE YOU ALL TO CHALLENGE! WHOEVER DOESN'T REVEIW ME LOSES THE GAME...**

**sorry you all just lost the game there**

**CEPT ME, CAUSE I GOT NO BRAIN!**

**(If you wanna know what the game is, reveiw)**

**HA YOU LOST IT AGAIN!**


	13. Past

**Lhyxea: I'm sorry this took so long to get out. I was at my Grandma's house and I refuse to write a chapter on any other computer than my mother's laptop.**

**Kitty: In other words, she caught paranoia from hanging out at my house to much.**

**Namine: That's not possible! Paranoia isn't contiguous!**

**Kitty: Yes it is! **

**Lhyxea: As you can tell, me and Kitty have the same type if thought process, except hers is more yaoi filled.**

**Namine: No it's not!**

**Kitty: Yes it is! (Tackles Namine)**

**Sand Coffin!**

**Namine: (Still fighting with kitty) This isn't firkin Naruto!**

**Lhyxea: She even get's in fights with my OC's (sweat drop)**

**It seems like today I get to do the disclaimer. Hm, how do I do this? Takeko it always does this. Um, the OC's are mine. Kitty belongs to herself. Damn this was a bad day to let Takeko to take a day off. Um, and D Gray man belongs to, um, it's creator?**

I leaned over on the floor, clutching my stomach. Using this technique took a lot out of me. It was good that my hair had been so long, or else I might have lost more then the blood I was coughing up. The blood spat out again, against my will. My whole body felt shaky, and myself, powerless. But I had made the choice to take Lalia, excuse me, Rei down this way. It was my own fault for not wanting to waste a few seconds.

Remembering now the kimono, I looked next to me. I remembered the words she had said as her body began to turn into molecules. She was already dead when she told me.

_Thank you _

She said, and then she was gone. Her whole body broke down into molecules and floated upwards. She even managed to regain her arms before her body was broken down. It's quite the sight. The Holy Circle is the most amazing thing I had ever seen. I pulled myself off the ground now, still clutching my stomach.

I always had wanted to try it. My mother performed it when she died. I was seven when it happened. The Earl came to take me, after figuring out sign's of my Noah development. I had never even met him before, though it probably wasn't hard to figure out, since we lived on an island a little north of Japan. He had brought another Noah along with him. My mother, though she was not an exorcist, did everything in her power to stop the earl from taking me to Edo. She made Yuu-nii-san promise to hide me in the shed, and protect me from the two of them. He, well more like I, broke that promise. I ran out of his grasps and went over to find my mother. She was performing the Holy Circle, trying to kill the Earl with the ritual. She should have known that she couldn't stop him. But she managed to kill off the other Noah, who was drawn in easily. Yuu-nii-san of course came running after me, and that's when the situation got complicated;

_My mother was sprawled out in the middle of the floor. I was frozen in the doorway I was watching from. The shorter weirder man had just disappeared from my mother performing whatever it was she just did. But because of it, she lost both her arms, and she was bleeding everywhere. I rushed over to her, forgetting that she wanted me to hide._

_"Why?" I blubbered out "Why'd you do that, Okaa-san?" My vision was blurry. She reached up to stroke my hair, then put back down her stub that used to be an arm, remembering that she had none._

_"When there's someone important to you, you protect them, no matter what the cost. Just like your older brother's doing for you right now." She turned her head to the side. I looked over in that direction._

_Yuu-nii-san was standing there, holding out his sword. He was pointing to the weird man with the umbrella. "Don't you dare touch my little sister." He growled at the man. The man had to be at least twice or three times his size, but he wasn't scared at all. I looked back to my mother, who had her eyes closed. _

_"I want you too do the same thing I did to save you when people you love are in danger. Do it as dying woman's wish." She whispered. _

_"Don't leave Okaa-san!" I sobbed out "I need you! I promise if you stay, I'll remember to use that spell!" The tears wouldn't stop coming out._

_"And one more thing, Namine. Only cut your beautiful hair, when you think it's time too. You'll know when it's time too." Those were her last words to me. I leaned over her, still holding on to her, hoping that she would regain her pulse. Then, the man with the umbrella was pulling me up. He helped me stand to my feet, and for a second I didn't know what was going on. But then I realized that he was holding on to Yuu-nii-san's collar. I looked up to my brother, who had blood dripping out of lips. He looked over towards me, and then closed his eyes. _

_"Please don't hurt my brother." I stated to the man with the umbrella. He was still grinning his creepy large smile, and looked like one of those men that my mother said never to talk to. "I'll go with you if you don't hurt my brother." I murmured out. He put my brother down gently._

_"That was a wise choice, Namine-chan. " He grinned even larger, if that was possible. He calling me Namine-chan made shivers go up and down my spine. I ran to the front door, hoping to get him away from my brother as soon as possible. He picked my brother up one more time. I was horrified. _

_"You must be jealous of your sister's powers huh ?" He almost laughed. Yuu-nii-san remained quiet, but put on a nasty expression. "Well then, let me give you a parting gift !" He put his hand over Yuu-nii-san's chest. It glowed for about a second, and then Yuu-nii-san puked up blood. The umbrella man dropped him back to the floor. I was frozen once again. Umbrella man grabbed my shoulder and dragged me out of the house._

That was the last time I saw the house. I clutched my stomach a little tighter. I was done with being saved. My mother gave my life for me, my brother somewhat his soul, my best friend almost died to save me; the list goes on and on. All these years, I thought, they'd always be there for me. But know was my chance to be there for them. I was going to take care of the earl. If I got rid of him, all the Noah's would lose their powers, and all the Akuma's souls would return back to their bodies. It wouldn't matter if I ended up dying along with my innocence, because the war would be won. And I could protect the people I love most with the spell, just like my mother said. I would probably lose both my arms, because I didn't have enough hair left to use as a medium instead of my body parts. Then I would die of blood loss, well probably. It doesn't matter, because I need to do this. I was going to keep that promise to my mother. I had broken the last one she made to Yuu-nii-san. It was the least I could do.

**Namine: So if Tomo was named after a girl from Azumanga Daioh, then who were the rest of us named after?**

**Lhyxea: Well Lalia was named after Lala, a girl from the beginning of D gray man, but I added in a letter. Takeko wasn't named after anyone. And…**

**Kitty: Oh! Oh! Can I say it?**

**Lhyxea: Sure.**

**Kitty: Namine was named after an awesome nobody who has epic drawing abilities from one of the best RPG's ever, Kingdom Hearts. Why is this so awesome? FOR IT HAS RIKU! THE SMEXIEST BEAST EVER! **

**Lhyxea: You guys get the basic point right? Anyway, I'm still excepting questions if you have any. You can send them to one of my OC's, Kitty, or Me. Just please review!**


	14. Confessions

Lhyxea: Ano, gomen for taking so long

**Lhyxea: Ano, gomen for taking so long.**

**Namine: Stop trying to do last minute studying before school starts! And don't inflict your wapanese across the poor, poor viewers!**

**Lhyxea: (sweat drop) Your still mad you caught your sickness from me right?**

**Namine: HOW DO ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS NOT GET SICK FROM HANGING AROUND YOU!?**

**Lhyxea: They have pretty good immune systems I guess. I would think hanging out with someone who's always sick would mean they have high immunity to all the colds I get and sore throats so on and so forth. I don't know why you would catch a cold though…**

**Namine: Doesn't it disturb you just a little that you're always sick?**

**Lhyxea: (sticks up index finger) People who never get sick, can die if one day a small cold because they have even a lower immunity then I do.**

**Takeko: Us OC's belong to Namine-chan, and the D Gray Man characters belong to Hoshino!**

By the time Gramps and I were near the entrance, everyone else's battles had just about wrapped up. It took us a while, because we got lost. I can remember anything, besides directions. Crow-chan and Miranda beat Tyki but were hanging on to life. Allen and Linali had beaten Road, and she was now hanging over Allen's shoulder, which had large gashes on it. The Generals had gotten here before everyone arrived, so took care off those weird twins and some other Noah's. A finally, Kanda fumbled back into the main entrance, with his tattoo larger then ever.

"Where's. My. SISTER!?" He glared at me noticing she wasn't here. Avoiding the question I simply said "I-I s-see you-your tat-tattoo is growing a-again…" At times like this, I wish Komui was her brother instead. This is saying something. "SHUT UP, STUPID RABBIT!" He yelled at me again.

"Kanda, don't worry. She has her innocence, so she's fine. She's currently fighting one of the Noah." Bookman said calmly. This comment seemed to attract everyone's attention.

"She can't fight in her condition" Kanda stated after a few seconds. "Unless, she's planning to use that attack." This intrigued me.

"Yuu-chan, what's 'that' attack!?" I piped in, breaking his staring at the ground.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, STUPID RABBIT!" he barked out at me. I sunk down, defeated.

"Oi, Bookman! Why didn't you tell them already! This could have been over by now, you know!" I heard a very familiar voice shout from behind me. I turned around and looked, anxiously.

It was Nams! But her hair was hanging unevenly, and was far too short. It didn't even go reach her shoulders! Not to mention she was clutching her stomach, and was bleeding in quite a few places. "Yuu-nii-san, yes, yes of course I used that attack." She put on a huge grin. "So hurry up and go get the Earl! Idiots!"

I turned my head towards the generals. Each held there anti Akuma weapon, ready to end this battle now. I smiled "LET'S GO!"

Miranda quickly reversed my time with her time record. She couldn't save my hair though. She probably could have, I mean if I didn't sacrifice it for the medium. I didn't have anytime to be healed, and knew that death would come today for me, so as long as I could fight my best, it worked.

We began to walk around the castle, and try to find the Earl's room. I was getting a piggy back ride from Yuu-nii-san, since it was difficult for me to walk. We were at the very back of the group.

"Lavi doesn't know, does he?" Yuu-nii-san said in a low voice, so no one could hear us.

"Lavi doesn't know a lot of things. Be more specific." I sniped, knowing full well what he was talking about.

"Does he know what you're planning to do?"

"No"

"Does he know of your 'attack'?"

"No. Is that it?"

"One more question, then I'm done with them, okay?" He said in a soft tone. I sighed.

"Fine. One more!"

"Does he know you love him?" I felt my heart stop for a second. I was shocked. I didn't think Yuu-nii-san knew.

"Ho-how did you…?" I murmured out, trying to regain composure.

"After being around you two, for two whole years, it seems pretty obvious."

"You're not going to kill him, right?" I asked, now very concerned for Lavi's health.

"Only if you end up dead because of him in someway." He spoke concerned.

"That's going to be later today." I said in a harsh voice.

"I know that."

A few more minutes went by off only the sound of doors opening and closing, and Allen and Lavi looking inside of them.

"Do you ever miss your old name?" Yuu-nii-san broke our silence.

"No I hated that name. And everything that came with it. I gave my name up to become a bookman, and I never want to hear it again!"

"I suppose you got to pick the name?"

"No, but the first day I was there, bookman saw me reading the book Okaa-san used to read to us. He somehow knew it word for word, all two hundred pages of it. When I told him Oto-san wrote it, he said that as a Bookman, I drop my old name and gain a new one. He said I could be Namine, the name of the main heroine."

"Naturally, you were ecstatic to have the name Namine, being that Okaa-sans nickname for you, correct?"

"I wish it was my real name."

"I suppose you told the Earl and the Noah's to call you by your real name."

"Every time they called me Namine-chan, it made my spine shiver. I'd rather have that name then have to stop bring called Namine. Them calling me Namine would have ruined the name."

"Now, I have a question for you, Yuu-nii-san." I stated firmly.

"What?"

"Why don't you tell the other about you're so called 'tattoo'?" I raised my arms to put quote signs around tattoo.

"Why would I want to tell something like that to a group of people like them?"

"I think I know why you won't." I put in, ignoring him.

"I bet its wrong…" He sighed, knowing I didn't care what he thought if he was uncooperative.

"You're afraid they'll care!" I smirked into his ear.

"I could say the same thing about you, but it wouldn't be a lie like you just said." He avoided eye contact.

"I never understood why you always wanted to be alone. You never played with any of the boys that lived near of us, so I was worried. I'd always hang around with you, instead of other girls. But, because of that, they shunned me. They told me a girl who'd rather play with her brother then dolls is a weirdo. But these people accept me for who I am. All of them. Everyone at the order does." I whispered out, feeling my eyes well up.

"It's no good if you cry, Kainashi-chan." I raised my head.

"Why? Why do you call me that!? I hate it…" I started to whisper, my eyes bulging from there sockets. Why would Yuu-nii-san call me that? "I HATE IT!" I screamed out, so the whole world could hear it.

**Lhyxea: For people who don't know this, Okaa-san is mother, and Oto-san is father. Sorry for not telling everyone.**

**Namine (I refuse to call her by her old name): IHATETHATNAMEIHATETHATNAMEIHATEIT!!**

**Takeko: Um, what does that name mean Lhyxea-chan?**

**Lhyxea: Good question, Takeko! I know let's play a game! One person has to send a reply with the correct answer in it for the next chapter! (is desperate for reviews). Oh and I need someone to help me rewrite my summary, anyone interested, since I suck?**

**Takeko and Namine: DON'T TURN THIS INTO A GAME SHOW!**


	15. Goodbye

**Lhyxea: I'm too tired to write a description currently. Sorry for the wait -SHOT-**

I pulled my hands away from her weight. I bore my eyes into the floor, not sure of why I did that. I heard a thud, and the footsteps stop. I remained staring at the ground, my back to my sister.

"Why? Why Yuu-nii-san?" She whispered out "Why would you call-" I turned around, and looked her strait in the eye, yelling out "It's just a stupid name!" She stopped, and stared at me with wide eyes. As I breathed heavily because of my sudden outburst. she barely got herself up. "It's just a stupid name..." I murmured again, not daring to look at her. I felt extra heat leaning against my chest. She was burrowing her face into it.

"I hated it...I hated all of it...No one was coming to rescue me from the hell...Not even you or Okaa-san..." I felt tears roll down her face. I was still unsure of what she was talking about. "Being called that by father, for 6 years of my life, every day, until he died... you tried to tell him to stop once and he hurt you...Every kid at school shouted out 'Hopeless!' every time I walked by...I didn't want to go on...I wanted to disappear...I wanted someone to save me...Save me from those harsh words..." She was now whispering. The hot tears didn't stop. That was when I realized. I wanted it to stop just as much as she did. But when my father, if you even can call him that, stabbed me over and over with a knife because I asked him to stop calling her Kainashi, she begged me not to put myself in danger like that. Obviously, when I listened to her and stopped, she lost most of her hope. "Yuu-nii-san, In the end, hope was all I had..." She whispered. I held her in a tight embrace. 'No, you don't only have hope...You have me and all of your friends..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lavi came up to us, smiling his regular smile. "Oi, reminisce on us once the war is won. We'll have a lot of time." I smiled and stepped back from my brother. Quickly, I wiped of my tears, and looked at Lavi. He always knew what to say to me. "Let's go!" I shouted!

I moved up to the front with Allen and Lavi after a few minutes. My legs were feeling better, and my other order of business was taken care of, so it was fine. Allen would stop by all the doors, try to open them, (hoping to be brought to were the Earl was), and then looked quite depressed because there wasn't anything in it. The Earl was our last opponent. Well, mine anyway. A giant door was now right in front of us. Allen pushed it open, only to find the one person we were looking for, along with some extra's. All of the Noah's except Lalia were in the room, at a long table.

"You really think puny exorcists like yourself could beat us?" Tyki laughed as we all stood back stunned. Road pranced up to Allen, and gave him a big kiss on the forehead. It disgusted me somewhat. Allen was freaking out and Road put on a grin "You can't kill us, just give up." She pranced back over to her seat at the table.

"Shut up! I beat Lalia didn't I?!" I yelled, slamming my fist into the wall. The wall began to break. The Earl turned his piqued face towards me. With his large teeth beaming, he muttered out "You've grown haven't you, Kainashi-chan?"

"I'm no longer the little girl who you can threaten! This time, you're the one in danger!" I pointed to him. The rest of my group, besides Yuu-nii-san must have been confused. "I won't let you hurt anyone else I love! I don't care what I have to do to kill you!" I walked up to him. My attack didn't work unless I was close to him.

"Are you planning to use your mother's attack?" He chuckled "The one she died using?" I shook my head. That was true, I would use one that would kill me for sure. "Alright then, let's play.." His glasses, showed his eyes briefly, which flashed insanity. At that second the castle was launched into madness. Lavi and Tyki began to battle, Linali and Allen were taking on Road, and everyone but Miranda was busy in a battle. Miranda was concentrating on time record. I released my innocence. It was a whole different level than before. My need to win had changed it. It formed around my arms and legs, binding them inside of the innocence. In my opened hand, my new weapon formed. It was a white spear like object that had 109 holes at the top part of it, for the rest of the innocence I would guess. There was a blood red cross running down it. Finally, I felt my wings spread out, but this time, they weren't white. As I looked back at them, there bright red coloring caught me off guard. The Earl thrust his umbrella at me, giving me little time to counter it. Twisting it around, I realized that the weapon was attached to me. The strange boots and gloves were giving me the power to control it. We began to parry each other's jabs and swings, when I noticed one more thing. There were strings coming off of it. They seemed to attach to my heart, Lavi's mallet, Yuu-nii-san's sword, Allen's hand, Linali's boots, Miranda's record, Crowery's teeth, Bookman, and the rest seemed to leave the room. It was connected to all the innocence's!

This was the turning point of the battle. I had a hunch. If it didn't work, we were done for, but I didn't mind. I was going all in. After parrying the Earls attack, I plunged the spear into my heart, where I believed the innocence was located. I didn't bleed. Instead, the surge of power I accepted came. I knocked my opponent back quickly with my strength, and took my opening.

I stabbed myself in the stomach quickly, and used the blood to draw a circle. It was to assure no one outside of the circle could touch me. "Here I go, Miranda!" I yelled, giving her a heads up. AGain in Kanji I began to scribble down:

_Always protect the ones who are important to you, no matter the cost_

And with that, it was time to chant. I stuck the staff in the ground next to me, letting my innocence leave me, to reside in the staff. I didn't need it now. My chant began in a low murmur. No one could understand it. Except the Earl. He knew full well what was going to happen to him. He ran over, trying to get through my shield to kill me now. I felt the stares of the others wandering on me. Miranda was keeping her job though. My chant now was loud enough to hear, but my body was staring to become covered in darkness. Even an innocence couldn't hold out against it I guess. The Earl went into a state of hysteria as my voice raised louder and louder. I could no longer feel my arms or legs. It was finally time for my death.

_I will always protect you_

_No matter the cost_

_The darkness eats away at our souls_

_Take it away_

_And let us fall into the darkness_

Darkness was the last thing I saw

But the last thing I heard, was different

Someone was crying

**Lhyxea: Sorry for the super long wait! I was so unconentrated.....**

**ANYWAY**

**I did this while listening to the world ends with you tracks, I LOVE THAT GAME**

**One more chapter, then it's finished**

**AND I SWEAR THEIR ISN'T ANY WEIRD RELATIONSHIP LIKE KITTY WILL THINK BETWEEN NAMS AND KANDA**

**I SWEAR!**


	16. The Final Score

**Lhyxea: You guys, I'm so sad. (sobbing) This is it! THE LAST ONE! (bawiling) I had so much fun writing this for you guys to read over these last 3 months! I was looking back at things from July, and laughing at how much they fail. **

**Takeko: We'll cut it short today so you guys can read it already. Musician, the song, belongs to the artist who did it, and awww, you know the rest...**

_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_  
And then the boy falls asleep

Wha-what's that voice....?

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o hitotsu futatsuto_  
The flame inside the breathing ashes, one then two

The darkness is beginning to break up....

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_  
The floating swelling, the dear profile

What's going on...?

_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume_  
Thousands of dreams, dreams, that pour onto the earth

Where am I....?

_Ginno hitomini yuragu umareochita kagayaku omae_  
On the night when silver eyes swing, the shining you, who was born

Allen...? Why is he playing the ark's piano?

_Ikuo kuno tositsukiga_  
Millions of years,

Such a sorry melody.... But where is the voice coming from?

_Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_  
No matter how many millions of years, return the prayers to earth

I recognize that voice now...

_Watashiha inorituzukeru_  
I continue praying

It's mine....

_Mou kakonnokotoni ai_  
Love for the last

But how, how do I know this song...?

_Soshite bouyaha nemurini tsuite_  
And then the boy falls asleep

What's that thing next to Allen?

_Ikizuku haino nakano hono o_  
The flame inside the breathing ashes

Is it, me?

_Hitotsu, futatsuto ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_  
One, then two. The floating swelling, the dear profile

I think it is... I seem to be singing the song so only he and myself can hear it...

_Daichini taruru ikusenno yume, yume_  
Thousand of dreams, dreams, that pour onto the earth

But I don't remember singing a song while we were in the arc....

_Ginno hitomini yuragu yoruni_  
On the night when the silver eyes swing,

After Cross shot be in the heart, I fainted, and didn't wake up for a while...

_Umareochita kagayaku omae ikuo kuno tositsukiga_  
The shining you, who was born

What...? Lavi...? Yuu-nii-san...? Linali...?

_Ikutu inoriwo tsuchihe kaeshitemo_  
No matter how many millions of years, return the prayers to earth

When did they get here?

_Watashiha inorituzukeru mou kakonnokotoni aiwo_  
I continue praying. Love for the last

Everyone's surrounding me and Allen....

_Tsunaidateni kisuwo_  
Kiss for the joined hands

Am I the only one who can see this....

I run up to them. First I try to talk to Lavi, but he doesn't listen. Then I turn to Linali. She's unresponsive as well. Turning back to Lavi, he looks like a ghost. I run over, trying to tackle him to the ground, only to find he's disappeared. Linali and Yuu-nii-san are too. What's happening!? I clutch my head and close my eyes. I back away from the disappearing people. I still here Allen's piano, replaying the same song over and over, and my voice, softly singing the lyrics. My knees are weak and I fall. I let go of my head and open my eyes at the sounds of the slowing tempo of the music. My voice, and myself, are disappearing. Allen plays one last note and then fades away. The piano and Tim holding the sheet music is all that's left. Bringing myself up, I take a look around into the darkness. The only thing I can see is the piano. The rest is dark. There's a single though running through my head.... weave your hopes into the music...

I hear Komui's voice echoing from nowhere "Don't you ever think about it?"

I walk over to the piano on impulse and place my fingers on the pure white keys. I knew what the next words would be. "First I'll say welcome back and give everyone a pat on the shoulder..." His voice spoke again. My fingers began to dance across the keys. "Then I'll wrap my arms around Linali as tight as I can..." I began to play the song Allen was playing, staring at Tim's score. "As for Allen-kun, we'll just have to make sure there's a ton of food for him to eat..." I began repeating the words with Komui. Right then, I daresay, Lavi will fall asleep and Namine will wake up...I'll make sure there's a blanket for him..." I began to hum the melody to the tune I was playing in between Komui's pauses. "And the older one's will want to have some wine and drink a toast...We'll throw a huge party, and then all go to sleep...It'll be great..." I smiled and closed my eyes, letting my fingers control themselves, tapping on the piano. "Oh, but Kanda will be late...He'll probably wander in and throw a sour look around the room, after visiting is sister..." I stopped playing the piano for a second, and let out "Please don't let them disappear..." The tears rolled down my face. "It's okay..." I sobbed, talking to no one in particular "It's okay to take me....but you don't take them..." My face was now inside my hands. I felt something touching my back. I turned around only to see Lavi patting me on the back. Every-everyone was back, surrounding me.

"Finish the song, Nams..." He whispered to me, everyone face with something that made me sure everything would work out. I nodded, wiped my eyes, and placed my fingers on the piano, to play the last few notes. As my fingers tapped against the final A key, I whispered once more "I love you Lavi..." and closed my eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I remember when Nams woke up, right the day before the Akuma break in. She began to squirm in her bed, and looked up at the nurse asking how long she'd been out. Very Nams-ish of her. But the day of it, it was like my world came to stop. I knew she would wake up that time, but when she was out for a second time, I felt like she was in too much danger. The way she was ready to let herself be shot for us. That even though she had even healed herself, she went and almost killed herself. In a way, she reminds me of how Allen acts when he's in danger. Later, when Bookman was in the infirmary, I asked him if he cared about Nams, being her teacher and all. Of he said yes. But then I changed around the words to the question.

"How come you never ask if Nam's is okay?" I stubbornly questioned. Of course, he kept his stone face while saying "I know she'll be fine, as long as your still alive, idiot. You would never let her die." and turned away from me to go to sleep. I understood exactly what he meant.

After our fight with the Earl, I was the least damaged. I only ended up with a broken leg, though I really like the crutches. Yuu-chan was the last besides Nams, who hasn't woken up yet, too leave the hospital. Linali's been keeping an eye on him ever since he got out, something about that she's watching him for my safety. The only problem is, we both spend all our time in sight of the room there operating on Nams in. Yes, she's been in operation on and off for a week. From what Reever, Johnny, and Komui told us, she has a two percent chance of making it. That really makes me feel so sure.

Everyone in the order is upset over how she decided to end the Earl, just not me and Yuu-chan. Speaking of that, Nams was wrong about one thing. The Noah's, excluding the Earl, Tomo, and Tyki, are all alive, plus the Akuma's already in the world are still there. But now there's no way to create Akuma, so that helps out a ton.

I pace the hallway for the fortieth time this hour, waiting to see if there's any development. Komui opens the door, beaming. Reever, Johnny, G, and a few others who were operating on her I smiling, but also crying. The entire black order rushes over to the event. Komui grabs my shoulder. "She made it..." at first he whispers, but then it develops into a loud shout "SHE MADE IT!" My eyes tear, and I rush to the door. Along with everyone else who try and get through. The nurse stands in front of us, being her freaky self, and insists on only having 5 people in right now, plus the surgeons, and everyone else can come when she is wide awake. Yuu-chan, Allen, Linali, Bookman, and I enter, with the science section following us.

I sit right next to her bed, holding her hand tightly, fearing that if I let it go for a second, she'll leave us. Yuu-chan leans on the wall next to the bed. Somehow, we fit some of the science section in here, plus the most of the exorcists. Her face if facing my way, and I can tell how hard it must have been to save her. I turn around to thank the surgeons, but find I can't say anything, blubbering on my tears. They get my message though. Looking to Yuu, he's covering his face, which is obviously at least shedding a few tears. Her eyes open slowly, the whole room watching slowly. Her gold eyes scan the room quickly, looking at everyone, with a smile on her face, tears pouring down on her dry face. She turns to me and smiles. I grab her hand tighter, making sure I'm not dreaming. My voice starts working on its own now.

"Nams?" I whispered, leaning closer to her.

"Yes, Lavi?" She said with a smile.

"I-I-I-I-" Stuttering, staring to panic, I was really nervous. I took a deep breath and tried again "I love you, Nams, I always have. Ever since I met you in Lolliander, I have. Every time we spent together, is something I really treasured, and I was scared, that you would die, and I wouldn't have anything to treasure." I held my breath, hoping for the response I had always wanted when I told her the truth about my feelings.

"I love you too, Lavi....It's funny, because, I've always loved you too..." She smiled. Her eyes sparkled even though the tears didn't stop. I could feel everyone else staring but I didn't care. So I did that one thing that I had always wanted to do.

So, I leaned over, and kissed Nams right on the lips. And what happened next? She kissed me back of course!

**Lhyxea: (still bawiling)** **I can't believe it! I need you guys to send me ideas for sequels kay? I'm gonna miss staying up half the night to write these things! I'm gonna miss getting chairs smashed over my head-**

**Namine: (smashes chair)**

**Lhyxea: (rubs head) Nevermind.... Nams, wheres your boyfriend....? (said to upset Nams)**

**Namine: (blushes) SHUT UP! Thank you guys for reading my story, crappily typed up by Lhyxea Bitch, and dealing with her rants.**

**Tomo: ...(OTL) Don't most guys oc's have fangirls....**

**Namine: (waves hand back and forth like in manga) You don't count Tomo...**

**Lalia: I hope you guys didn't hate me too much! I didn't want to be that evil!**

**Takeko: Thanks for dealing with me, a character who isn't even an oc of this fandom....**

**Lalia, Lhyxea, Namine, Takeko, and Tomo: BYE! SEE YOU NEXT FANFIC!**


End file.
